Whatever It Takes
by cup1cake
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were engaged for 5 months. After a fight, Gabriella leaves. Three weeks later, Troy makes it his goal to find her, set things straight, and bring Gabriella back home. Follow Troy and Gabriella through their difficult engagement.TxG R
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever It Takes**

Summary: Troy and Gabriella were engaged for 5 months. After a fight, Gabriella leaves. Three weeks later, Troy makes it his goal to find her, set things straight, and bring Gabriella back home. Follow Troy and Gabriella through the ups and downs of their difficult engagement. TxG

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

The first 2 chapters are going to be fillers and background info before getting into the more exciting parts of the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

_**No POV**_

Gabriella Montez; petite figure with an adorable face and gorgeous soft curls. Though her and Troy are not on speaking terms, she is still hopelessly in love with her fiance. She is best friends with colleagues: Taylor Danforth and Sharpay Baylor. These three 25 year-olds used to teach together at East High School. Unbeknownst to everyone, Gabriella now teaches at West High School.

Troy Bolton; built figure, perfect face with gorgeous blue eyes and sandy coloured hair. He plays professional basketball and is captain of the Red Hawks. Basketball has always been a very important part of his life, but now he has moved Gabriella to #1 and is trying to show her that she will always come first. Troy is best friends with teammate, Chad Danforth, and chef, Zeke Baylor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I came home to my newly rented apartment after my first day at West High School and threw my keys onto the counter. I couldn't believe how much my life had changes in the past 3 weeks. My fiance, Troy Bolton, and I went from the perfect couple to a match made in hell in the short span of a month. I just couldn't take our bickering anymore. I knew I had to get away, at least for a little while. So during Troy's next away game I packed my bags and left without telling anyone. So now here I am living on my own in the west side of Albuquerque.

As soon as I left home, I was second guessing myself. I wasn't sure if I could remember how to live without Troy. I still miss him after 3 weeks and feel horrible for leaving without a note, but I guess these feelings are expected. I wasn't sure how I was going to adjust to teaching at a new school. I loved the students at East High and am great friends with most of my colleagues. Looking back on my first day at West High, I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought.

_Flashback_

_As I walking into the doors of the rivalry school, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. But I knew it was what I had to do. At least until I was able to sort my thoughts and fix things with Troy. I can't believe I let everything get this bad. The worst part is that he probably didn't think that our fight was a big deal. I hope he understands that it was too hard for me to be in the same house and not talk to him at all. _

ugh, Gabriella forget about Troy! It's your first day teaching at a new school. Get your head straight_ - _

_I walked to the front office to see an old lady with huge glasses sitting at a worn-out, brown desk. _

"_Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, the new English teacher," I started, hesitantly, "Principal Smith asked me to meet her here first thing this morning."_

_The secretary looked up at me, clearly not enthused._

"_Take a seat Ms. Montez. I'm sure Ms. Smith will arrive soon. And try to keep the noise to a minimum, it's too early in the morning for me," came her grumpy response._

_I took a seat on an uncomfortable, black chair located against the wall of the main office. Principal Smith entered after two, excruciatingly long minutes._

"_Ah! Ms. Montez, welcome to West High. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your new classroom." Ms. Smith explained in an excited tone._

_While speed walking through many hallways, I tried to take everything in. The atmosphere was very different from the one I was used to at East High. The colours were dull, and most students wore gloomy expressions on their faces._

"_This will be your new English classroom," Principal Smith interrupted my thoughts, "feel free to decorate the room and add any personal belongings to your desk. I'll be in my office if you need me. Feel free to stop by at any time."_

_As I looked around the classroom all I could think was 'wow!'. Most desks were drawn on in pen and permanent marker. The 3 computers I had were full of dust and looked like the last time they had been used was years ago. I decided not to worry about it and looked at the time. My first class was going to start in five minutes. I started to freak out. What if they hate me, or I picked the wrong outfit this morning? What if they had seen me in a magazine and treated me differently than other teachers, just because of Troy? The ringing bell brought me out of my thoughts. This was it!_

"_If everyone could take their seats. You can pick where you'd like to sit for now," I said, in a less than confident voice._

_Just as I thought everyone was calming down, I began to hear wolf whistles coming from the back of the room. They looked like jocks. None of the students at East High would ever do that. Since it was the first day, I decided to let it pass. _

"_Hi, I'm Ms. Montez," I started, "your new English teacher." I heard multiple groans coming from all directions in the room. _

"_Okay, so I'll take that as you saying English is not one of your favourite subjects."_

"_You got that right!" shouted one of the guys from the back._

"_Well since it's the first day, how about we start off with getting to know each other. We'll go down the rows and everyone tell me your name, or what you want me to call you by." I said, "after we get through that, you guys can ask me some questions. Lets start at the front over here," I pointed to a girl with dark brown hair._

"_Carly."_

"_Michael, but call me Mike."_

"_Laura."_

_Each student said their name. We got through that pretty quickly. I looked at the clock and noticed we still has half an hour left of class._

_A knock on the door took me out of my thoughts. I walked to open the door and was shocked to see the one and only Matthew Bolton. _

"_Hey Gabs," Matthew said, walking past me to take his seat. The class was confused. They were probably all wondering why and how Matthew knew me. I quickly recovered from the shock and decided to talk to Matthew after class._

"_Okay, so do you have any questions for me?" I asked._

_A boy I remembered as Kyle raised his hand, "How do you know Matt?" he asked._

_I didn't know what to say. I completely forgot that Matt was taking 2 courses at West High this semester as well as beginning his first year in university. Then I wondered how the students knew Matt since he graduated last year. How stupid could I be, of course grade elevens and twelves knew each other and hung out occasionally. I have to snap out of it, but what should I say. I didn't want rumors being spread about me only after my first day teaching._

"_Um, we go way back through family ties," I quickly responded. "Next question."_

_The questions were generally normal after the first one. They just asked my age, favourite food and colour, which high school and university I attended. Some of the girls asked where I got my outfit. Which the guys once again whistled at. The whistling made me quite uncomfortable, but Matthew turned around and glared at most of the guys, which shut them up. Before I knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of class._

"_Matthew, please stay behind for a minute," I said politely. Once the students were gone, I closed the door and walked back to my desk to talk to Matt._

"_Gabri--"_

"_You can't tell Troy that I'm here," I interrupted, dropping to my knees, "things just haven't been right and I really needed to get away. Running may have been a bit drastic but there's nothing I can do about it now."_

"_So this is why Troy's game hasn't been great lately." Matthew said, disregarding practically everything I just asked of him._

"_I just got onto my knees and begged you not to tell Troy that you know I'm here, and that's all you have to say?" I asked, slightly confused._

"_Gabs, you're like a sister to me. And even though I want to tell Troy, I have a feeling that you guys will eventually be able to work things out," Matt said sincerely, giving me a bone crushing hug. "Plus I guess I'll be passing this class since I now have something to hold against you," Matt pointed out, leaving the room and turning back into his old, cocky self._

_End Flashback_

So that was my first day at West High. After the morning I was pretty much worn out. I am now ready to sit back and relax in my new apartment. I went to my closet and grabbed some sweatpants and one of Troy's sweatshirts that I had brought with me. I then changed into the warm clothes, snuggled into bed, and turned on the TV to one of my favourite shows. Just as I was about to doze off, I heard my cell phone vibrating on the night table. I grabbed my phone and instantly laid my finger on the ignore button. I hadn't been answering calls from anyone except my mom. I looked at the screen. _Troy._ This is probably about the ten thousandth time he called in the past 3 weeks. Though I missed him dearly, I knew that I just wasn't ready to talk. So once again, I clicked _ignore._

I tried numerous times to fall back asleep but I had a feeling in the back of my mind that told me I was forgetting about something today. I thought about the date: _April 22. _The date seemed so familiar. Oh my gosh, I know what it is; I promised him I'd be there no matter what. He needs me to be there. I quickly pulled on some jeans, let my curls flow down my back, and grabbed my rhinestone jersey as I went to get my keys. Today is Troy's first-ever professional playoff game and it's starting in exactly 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever it Takes**

Summary: Troy and Gabriella were engaged for 5 months. After a major fight, Gabriella leaves. Three weeks later, Troy makes it his goal to find her, set things straight, and bring Gabriella back home. Follow Troy and Gabriella through the ups and downs of their difficult engagement. TxG

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

_REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW_

_Chapter 2_

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella had once again ignored my call for the thousandth time since she left. I am trying to give her space by not going out to find her. All I want is for her to pick up the phone and let me know that she is okay. Well I guess I want to know where she is and beg her to let me come pick her up, but I know that she won't let that happen. She knows me too well, which is probably why she thinks it's best to ignore my calls altogether. I can't help but miss her. We've spent 7 years of our lives together. I don't remember how I lived before I met Gabriella. My life must have been --

"Dude, come on. We are running onto the court in like 3 minutes," exclaimed Chad, as he turned the corner into the locker room.

As he caught sight of me, he must've realized what was wrong since his voice became more concerned.

"Hey man, you're worrying about Gabriella again, aren't you?" Chad questioned. "Dude, I'm sure she's fine. I mean it's Gabriella we're talking about; she can make it through anything. You have to give her time."

"I know, but I just don't understand how much time she needs," I said in a stressed tone. I knew I shouldn't be stressing before the opening playoff game. But this is Gabriella Montez we're talking about. She means much more to me than a basketball game.

"Dude, when you first told her you loved her, she ran eleven blocks home, didn't answer her phone, and avoided you in school for a whole week," he explained, "but she'll come around eventually."

"_At least I hope so,"_ I heard Chad mutter, before I began thinking about me and Gabriella's 'I love yous'.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Gab," I said, shutting her locker for her as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder. "Tomorrow marks our two and a half year anniversary and it's probably going to be the last time we get to hang out before prom, that is if you're not busy or have plans or --"_

_Gabriella placed a delicate finger on my lips to silence my rant, "Troy, get to the point," said her gentle voice. "And you seem really nervous. Relax. It's not like anyone is around; it's just me."_

_I took a deep breath, "Would you like to join me for a romantic night out tomorrow?"_

"_Well I'll have to check my schedule and see if I can fit you in somewhere before my date with Chad but after my date with Zeke.." my face dropped and then I heard her giggle._

"_Chill Troy. Of course I'll come with you. I'd be more than glad to spend my Friday night in your presence," I said, before adding, "but can you at least tell me if this night will be casual or formal?"_

"_I'll be wearing some nice jeans and a button up shirt," I chuckled, "hope that's enough guideline for you" I said, walking away.  "Hey! You always do this to me. You're gonna pay Bolton," Gabriella exclaimed, running up to me and jumping on my back. "You have to piggy back me all the way to the car today!"_

_I grabbed Gabriella's legs and jumped up to make sure she wouldn't fall off. I then began to make my way to the car._

"_Hurry up. All that extra weight and lack of exercise must be slowing you down in your old age Bolton," Gabriella joked. _

_I quickly turned around and started in a different direction, deciding that I didn't want to go home just yet._

"_Where are we going?" Gabriella asked._

"_You'll see," I said, "but beware, I'm going to get you back for that comment missy."_

_I made my way to the rooftop/our secret hangout, as I liked to call it. I gently dropped Gabriella on the bench, before my hands found her side and began to tickle her. _

"_Aah! Troy… no s-s-stop," Gabriella screamed._

"_Say that I have a very muscular body with gorgeous blue eyes and the most handsome face you have ever seen," I demanded._

"_N-nno.. Neveerr!" she exclaimed._

"_Well then, I guess my hands will just have to keep tickling you," I said._

"_F-fine," she wined, defeated, "Troy B-bolton is the sexiest boyfriend who has a v-v-very muscular body with g-gorgeous b-b-lue eyes, and a very handsome face! There; I said it" she smiled._

_I stopped tickling her and just stared into her beautiful eyes. "Well I never asked for sexy, but that'll do," I said, in a calm manor._

"_Gabriella," I started nervously, "I wasn't going to say this until tomorrow night, but sitting here with your head resting in my lap, and your brunette curls sprawled out made me realize that there will never be a perfect time to say this. But sitting her, just like we are now, is one of my favourite things to do," I said sincerely, "Ella, I love you," I finished._

_She looked up at me shocked, before quickly sitting up, grabbing her bag, and running off. I couldn't believe it. What if I had just ruined our relationship. I decided to give her some time. So I went home and just sat on my bed, thinking about what had just happened._

_The next day at school Gabriella ignored me. I tried multiple times to talk to her but each time she said she had somewhere to be. I tried calling but she didn't pick up her phone. _

_Finally, a week later, I decided to climb up her balcony so that she would have no choice but to talk to me. As I looked through the balcony door, I saw Gabriella sitting on her bed, deep in thought. I gently knocked on the door before carefully opening it and walking into her room._

_Gabriella immediate stood up, speed walked across the room and gave me an earth-shattering kiss, and bone-crushing hug. "I love you too," she softly said. At that exact moment the world became a better place because I loved Gabriella Montez and she loved me too._

_End Flashback_

"Troy, snap out of it dude. We have one minute before we run onto the court with everyone chanting our names." Chad said

"I know, but how am I going to do this without her. She knows that I need her here. I wish she would just put everything aside and be present for one of the biggest days of my career," I explained, solemnly.

"Troy, get'cha head in the game!" Chad exclaimed, "Lets forget about everything and play from our hearts. It is, after all, what we do best."

Chad and I did our handshake that we made up more than 15 years ago during our first basketball game, before running onto the court just in time for warm-ups. During warm-ups I only made one shot. Looking into the stands and not seeing Gabriella's face was really hard for me. It was even worse when I saw Zeke, Shar, and Taylor sitting court side with one empty seat beside them. That empty seat was a constant reminder of Gabriella not showing up.

The first half of the game did not go well. At half time the team was down by seventeen points. I take all responsibility for the team being down by that much. If it wasn't for my sloppy dribbling, turnovers, and poor passes and shots, we wouldn't be down by seventeen. I needed to get my head in the game, but I just didn't know how.

In the locker room at half time, Coach Pierce benched me for the rest of the game. I hated sitting on the bench watching when I could be out there playing, but I knew that it was best for the team. Without me on the court, I believed that the team could come out of the seventeen point whole that I dug for them.

For the rest of half time we talked about different plays and how to block certain players on the opposing team. As I walked back on the court and made my way to the bench I couldn't help but feel different. There was something unusual about how I felt. I just couldn't put my finger on it. That is until I looked up to see Gabriella Montez walking down the steps toward that haunting empty seat. At that moment, I knew that no matter how many difficulties Gabriella and I were going through right now, I could get back on that court and help my team by scoring and blocking points with Gabriella by my side.

_REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**

**I FOUND IT KINDA WEIRD HOW I HAD SO MANY HITS FOR THE STORY BUT VERY FEW REVIEWS;**

**IF YOU READ, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS GREAT.**

**PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING YOU WOUULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY!**


End file.
